Fluoroscopy provides near real-time visualization of internal anatomy of a patient, with the ability to monitor dynamic processes, including tracking the relative motion of various types of features such as probes or other devices, fluids, and structures. Fluoroscopy is used, for example to help in diagnosis and to position the patient for subsequent image recording or to position and manipulate various types of devices for interventional procedures.
The block diagram of FIG. 1 shows components in the imaging path of a conventional fluoroscopy system 10 for obtaining images of a patient 14 or other subject. Radiation from an x-ray source 20 that typically uses a collimator 22 and filtration 24 is directed through a patient 14 to an image intensifier 30. Generally a grid 32 is provided. A camera 40 then captures successive video frames from the x-ray exposure and generates images that are displayed on a display monitor 44.
The need to provide near real-time imaging places demands on apparatus and processing in the imaging chain. Because of the low radiation levels used, image intensifier 30 must provide high gain for substantial amplification of the low-level image data. Successive image frames from patient exposures are captured by camera 40 and displayed at video rates, providing the best image contrast and resolution that are possible within the constraints of exposure and capture hardware.
Applicants have noted that there is a need for methods that enable the use of DR and wireless DR receivers for imaging in fluoroscopy systems.